Grenade
Sometimes, necessity is the mother of invention. Grenades are improvised explosive devices that were created from scrap by the metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview Metro 2033 Grenades seen in the Metro 2033 are pipe-bombs. They consist of a short section of steel pipe containing the explosive mixture and closed at both ends with caps. A fuse is inserted into the pipe with a lead running out through a hole in the capped end of the pipe. These IEDs are the most powerful weapons in the metro. They reliably destroy vehicles and kill everything caught in the blast, from lurkers to demons, with an exception of librarians, which are seemingly too durable - especially on higher difficulties. 350px Grenade variants in Metro 2033 There are two types of pipe-bombs available to the player in Metro 2033. The first one is a run of the mill grenade that can be obtained as early as Riga station weapon shop. The second one is a spiked grenade, with a bit of a twist. It is "sticky", albeit not because of some kind of adhesive, but because it's bristling with razor-sharp nails. Since IEDs are generally far from being stable, pipe-bombs are prone to going off if shot at or if caught in the blast of another grenade, often creating deadly chain reactions. Metro Last Light The improvised explosive makes a return in Metro 2033's sequel. The sticky grenade is notably absent from the game and is replaced with the incendiary grenade. As its name suggests, incendiary grenades are throwable weapons used to set hostile targets on fire or to temporarily block off a doorway or tunnel with a wall of fire. Incendiary grenades have a natural glow due to the liquid inside being visible through the clear glass. Obtaining Grenades can be looted from the bodies of most human opponents, found in weapon caches or bought from the weapon vendors in most stations. Grenades can also be obtained from tripwire traps. Related Achievements Trivia * Grenades can be used on the level Child to cave in a section of the tunnel and keep lurkers from reaching your location. * If left idle while holding a grenade, Artyom will mess around with the fuse. This animation also applies to sticky grenades. * Spiked Grenades will always stick to a wall vertically. * Spiked Grenades never bounce and can not be rebounded of surfaces. * According to gameplay demos of Metro: Last Light, grenades were to be used as ammunition for the grenade launcher which was removed from the final version of the game. * Grenade explosions may cause the game to lag considerably with Advanced NVIDIA PhysX turned on. * In real life, the spikes on the Spiked Grenades would not be effective enough to hold the grenade on walls. The spikes would, however, make the grenades more lethal due to the spikes adding to the shrapnel produced by a grenade. This spiked grenade concept was used in some landmines in real life. Gallery Grenade_flare_unused_M2033.png|An unused flare grenade Metro2034Incendiarygrenade.JPG|The New incendiary grenade in the new Metro: Last Light Weapons Category:Weapons